


A Bed in A Room

by aaliona



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: But mostly cute, M/M, brief references to Jan's emotional abuse of Wylan, fluff with hints of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: Wylan stood in the doorway and stared at the bed against the far wall.Warm arms wrapped around him from behind. “It’s just a bed,” Jesper said, his voice surprisingly gentle in Wylan’s ear.“But it’s his.”--As Wylan slowly transforms the house that is now his, the master bedroom continues to be a symbol of his father. With a little help from Jesper, maybe he can change that.





	A Bed in A Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'd published the unedited version of this back in July on Tumblr. Have the final version.

Wylan stood in the doorway and stared at the bed against the far wall.

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind. “It’s just a bed,” Jesper said, his voice surprisingly gentle in Wylan’s ear.

After he took a deep breath, Wylan tilted his head to look at his beloved. “I know it is.”

Apparently he looked like he wanted to say more because Jesper added, “But?”

“But it’s his.”

Jesper’s arms tightened around Wylan’s waist. “He’s never setting foot in this house ever again. Everything in it is yours, merchling, even the master suite. Especially the master suite. You’re the master of the house now.” He waggled his brows to cut through the serious moment. “You’re also the master of my heart.”

Wylan rolled his eyes, but the jokes did help ease the tension wrapped around his heart. “How can you be so sure?” he asked. “He’s got contacts everywhere. He could be back any day.”

“Not with Kaz Bekker acting as your only-somewhat secret security. Not even Pekka Rollins can match him these days. Your father wouldn’t dare try.”

The rational part of Wylan’s brain knew that Jesper was right. They’d woven a fairly tight rope for his father to hang himself on. While it was possible that Jan Van Eck would wiggle his way out of prison, he’d burned almost every bridge he had in this city. The few he hadn’t burned himself had been happily nudged along by Kaz’s gang. 

Wylan’s father had no contacts left with which to rebuild or seek revenge. Pekka Rollins would have otherwise been the perfect associate to help him at least get even, but as Jesper had reminded him, Rollins had yet to reemerge in Ketterdam. Based on a small comment Inej had dropped before leaving to take her parents back home, Wylan suspected she had something to do with that. In any case, it meant his father didn’t even have unsavory friends left to do his dirty work for him.

They were safe. This was their home. And Jesper was right that propriety and tradition stated this should be his room now. 

“You seem locked in your head, merchling,” Jesper observed. “Feel like letting me in? I seem to have misplaced my key.”

Wylan laughed and turned around to hold his boyfriend properly. “I’m not giving you one,” he said firmly. “You’ll do something silly like sneak inside my head to leave dirty pictures.”

Jesper’s grin was just as big as Wylan had hoped it would be. “Darling, I can’t help it if you fantasize about me all the time. I’d offer to help you resist it, but I’m just too sexy. I hear it’s a common problem.”

“Not a problem for me,” Wylan said, bringing his arms up around Jesper’s waist so they could hold each other. “In fact, I have exclusive rights to the physical version.”

“Would you like to give it a test run?” Jesper wiggled his hips against Wylan. It was probably supposed to be sexy, but it just made Wylan laugh. His Zemeni heritage meant that he was tall enough to have his crotch wiggle at the level of Wylan’s belly. It was definitely appreciated, but Wylan couldn’t quite take it seriously.

He glanced back at his father’s bed. His bed.

“Every time I think of this room,” he began slowly, returning to their more serious subject, “I think about my father and how much control he had here. We’re literally in his little palace, and while his office was his throne room, this was another seat of power for him. He’d call me in here to belittle me or remind me what I’d done wrong. After he remarried Alys, he’d use this room as a reminder that I’d never amount to enough to trick someone into sharing such a bed with me.”

Jesper’s grip tightened so quickly that Wylan let out a squeak of pain.

“Ribs, sorry!” Jesper’s eyes were wide as he looked down at Wylan’s face. “I love you.”

Stepping up on his toes, Wylan leaned up to give Jesper a soft kiss. “I know you do. My father was wrong. About me, about love, about everything. I love you too." He swallowed hard. "This room is really the last place that really feels his,” he admitted. “We destroyed the office, and the staff helped rearrange everything else so quickly… I want this space to be ours too.”

“It’s yours as soon as you’re ready to take it,” Jesper reminded him.

Wylan smiled softly and shook his head. “No, it’s not. My father lorded over everything and everyone. Everything was his. I don’t want anything to be mine.”

He took a step into the room that was no longer his father’s, pulling Jesper with him by the waist. “I want it to be ours.”

Jesper grinned, his eyes full of love and pride. “How are your ribs, by the way? Well enough to claim the bed with me?”

Wylan’s face heated up, but to his credit he rose to the challenge. “I expected no less of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with writing a smut continuation, but I don't think it's actually going to happen. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
